custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AceTheMystery
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome! Welcome to CBW! If you need any help, just consult either myself or another, more experienced user. Also, I suggest you check out the Manual of Style to make sure that all of your articles are on par with the wiki's standards. That way, none of them will be deleted. Again, welcome to the site! It's good to see new blood now and then. Good luck, and keep editing! Sincerely, Echo 1 ---Deus Vult! 00:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) MoC Contest Entry I saw your contest a few minutes ago, and, luckily, I had already made a page for (very likel) my most brutish-looking MoC. Kaine Bloodheart The Daylight Shadow (talk) 09:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I'm familiar with the general gist of contests such as this, don't worry. ^_^ Also, seeing as you're a self-proclaimed author like moi, maybe you would like to check this out. If you like it, then you've got a helluva lotta catching up to do, the third and final title is underway! :O Reply #2 Well, I hope you enjoy it! >;< And, no, he's my secondary Self-MoC. My Self-MoC is Titus (just look up Titus, I can't be bothered to copy-paste the page :P). Also, The Daylight Shdow just my signature. I prefer Uka, it's the abbreviation of my proper name and it sounds less weird 'cause I hear it all the time. :P The Daylight Shadow (talk) 16:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, that reminds me, can I make multiple entries? If I can, then a have an entry, for the Assassin category this time. ^^ The Daylight Shadow (talk) 16:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I know she would be perfect *wry and sly smile* And you're welcome. ^^ The Daylight Shadow (talk) 19:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did. ^_^ When you get to the end, at the bottom of the page you'll see this: The White Star Trilogy Continues in Legacy of the Descendants Legacy of the Descendants is hyperlinked to take you to chapter I of the next "book", so just click on that. The Daylight Shadow (talk) 10:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm allowed to speak my mind and I and that message was not meant for you, don't worry I'm not going to do it anymore since nothing really seems to be changing, so leave me alone. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 23:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi This is late, but welcome to the wiki! I'm Sidorak12814, but Sidd is shorter and easier to type. XP Thanks for joining our community and happy editing! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Vindicators|4'']] 20:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm still writing Fate and Freedom on MHFanon, and the summer hols are nearly over, so don't expect more of it for the for the forseeable future. Sorry :/ The Daylight Shadow (talk) 11:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Nope, no idea, lol. Re:Welcome Thank you for the clarification on achievements. To add a picture to a infobox, you need to insert the file name into the section labeled 'Image'. For example, if you wanted to add a character's picture to the character infobox (Such as my MOC, Zahu), you would type the following text: . Now, there are a few variables, which I will list below: *The spaces are represented by _s. If no spaces a present, then you don't need to use the _. *The ending, .JPG, is only for JPG images (Note: sometimes the infoboxes are picky, and the ending .jpg must be used instead). If the file was a png, the ending would be .png, and so on. *The |250px at the veryend of the text means that the file will appear as 250 pixels. This is adjusting the size. Hope this helps! [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 14:25, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template Tutorial Well, I'm not very sure about the notebox template. But to add an image to the character template, first, your coding should look like this: This is copied straight from the template page itself. Now, in the image section, you want to type in "File:(nameofimageandfileextention)", and then regulate the size of the image by adding a pixel amount to the end. By itself, this coding in the template should look something like this: image= | So, a fully filled template should look like this: Which will give you this (has your name on it because its on your userpage's talk): So there you go. It's easy once you get used to it. Also, most of the templates have a tutorial on how to use them on the bottom of their respective pages. Here's some links to commonly used templates so you can read their tutorials if need be. *Template:Character *Template:Location *Template:Fiction *Template:Organization I'd recommend copying and pasting the coding straight from the template page to your article. That way, you don't have to go through the tedious typing of every line of code. Well, hope this helps you in the future! See you 'round! ---Deus Vult! 15:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, I'm sorry, but you don't have to get all angry about it. In fact, I may even enter your contest--ABSTAINER14 (talk) 22:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) For some reason I can't comment on your blog post so is it okay if I just post on you talk page? Sorry for not responding. I was acually out boating. Anyways, thanks for welcoming me to the custom BIONICLE wiki, and I'll try to add more to the war spider article. ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 00:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) By the way, the war spider isn't really a big part in my fan fiction so it might be kind of hard for me to come up with some more info on it, but I'll try my best ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 00:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature I could give you some story tips, if you're willing, and I think I'll look at your stories, too. :) As for signatures, however, it's a bit of a pain, but it's do-able. Basically, you need to make a Template article for the signature. Kinda like this: User:Sidorak12814/SiddSig Make the template look the way you wish your sig to look. This is achievable with font coloring. The syntax for this is: Yadda yadda yadda If you normally use RichText for editing, you might want to switch over to WikiText format to do this. For "Color" you put the name of the color you want. It takes some trial and error to get the right color name, but once you get that right, everything else falls into place. I also recommend that for colored text you make it bold so that it's easier to see. You can also add images to the signature template page, but as for putting ".gif" files and fancy effects in your sig, I don't know how to do that. I think it's more "span style" syntax, but I can't be positive. Once you're done, go to your user Preferences and edit your Signature to be the sig page you just made. For example, my signature box says: " " By putting the curvy brackets around it, it tells the wiki to treat the page like a template. I had issues with that because mine originally said "User:Sidorak12814/SiddSig." Then it just looked like a boring standard link, and all it did was carry the reader to the sig template page. Uselessly. XP So basically: # Make template page # Type in color syntax # Edit "Signature" in your Preferences to make it use use your sig template page And that's about it! Also, it's wiki policy to use a sub-page of your userpage as the template article for your signature template. Just wanna make sure you knew that. ;) Hope that helps! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Vindicators|4'']] 19:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Tips? I have tips. I can give you tips. I could speak for an age on the subject of tips, for speaking of tips is a pastime I do so very much enjoy. XP Aaaaanyway. First thing I will say is that characters are absolutely KEY. No story can be a story with no characters, and as such they are the base of any story, good or bad. Don't overlook chances to develop a character's personality or make the dialogue stand out. After all, one of the best ways to let the reader know who a character is is by what they say. Make the dialogue full of life and seem like it's really something a person would say. Note, however, that I am not saying that this is a problem you need to fix. I read A Descending Darkness and can say you already do a fine job with the characters. Just don't ever stop is my advice. :) Second thing is a plan. Like I said, a plotline is essential, and it helps to have a pre-planned story already set in place, or at least an idea of where the story will go. I have issues with that right now as regards to my next story, but me and my buddy will sort it out. That leads into the next thing. Even though a plotline will help in making your writing coherent, sometimes you will reach a point when you have no clue what to do to transition to the next scene. That's where I employ an old tactic called Making Crud Up. XP Seriously. It works, especially when writing longer battle scenes, because stuff made up on the spot can convey an air of spontaneity that reflects in the reader's mind. After all, how many fights were thought out and planned from the very start? As for settings, I would say, when making up a setting for your story, don't hold back. Flesh it out. Make your setting seem like a special place, at least in the reader's mind, even if the place would not really seem all that special in real life. One of the hardest things I have ever had to do in writing is design a world for the story to take place in. It's hard, and sometimes a long brainstorm process, but it's worth it. And that's all the tips I have right off the bat. Hope that wasn't too long-winded, and if you need any more help, feel free to ask me or one of the other regular writers here! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Vindicators|4'']] 20:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Template/Subpage Essentially a template page is a regular page. It's just a regular page that acts like an infobox, or like a list, or like a signature. You make it like any other page, but usually with more complicated wiki syntax. As for how to make a subpage, you just go to "create new page," wherever you might find that, and in the page name box type something like "User:Acethemaster135/Subpage," or "Akka-Nui/Gallery." This can be used to make gallery pages, story chapter pages, or user signature pages. For example, all blog posts are really subpages of the blog page. In other words, "User blog:Acethemaster135/Blogname" is a subpage of "User blog:Acethemaster135." Not a real blog name, but you get the idea. XP At the top of all subpages is a link to the main page. Or it should be there if there's nothing screwy going on in central Wikia. XD So basically you go to "Create page," type in something along the lines of "User:Acethemaster135/Whateveryouwantthesignaturesubpagetobecalled" and write in it like any other article, using the "span style" crud and other stuff. Hope that helps! [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Vindicators|4'']] 21:06, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Rrggh. Stupid Wikia. XP Uhhh. Hmm. Well, in my Sig box in "Preferences" it says literally " " And "SiddSig" has this on it. I traveled to the page User:Acethemaster135/AceSig and found nothing. Just the Guurahk shooting a beam template, so I went ahead and added "Hi." for testing purposes. XD If you have " " in the preferences box, with the wikitext box checked, it should work. Color crud Essentially this is what is happening. Just an example. Syntax: -- Ace the Master Result: -- Ace the Master The three apostrophes are for bold-ification, but you probably already know that. The words are all links, so they're encased in brackets. The "" things are just to cancel out the color added, so that you can put another color on there. They're annoying, but the ending spans need to be there. If you look in the Syntax, you can see "Red" "Orange" and "Gold". Those are just the colors. If you take those out and replace them with other colors, and you get the names right, you can change the colors of the words. Basically, you don't really need to understand the syntax, just know what to change and what not to change. If you want the colors to work, don't change the words inside the "< >" things. Whatever they're called. In between the spans you can change the text (like "Ace" or "Master") and you can change the link's destination page (like "User:Acethemaster135") to whatever you want. I would suggest copying the syntax I wrote above into the article and altering it to suit your needs. That's how I made my sig originally. Copied someone else's work. XD I'll say this is my more active account. Anyway, I enter Reptor. He has shadow saws and flamethrowers, along with kanoka disks. He has heavy armor, good speed, but can barely hold his own without his weapons. The shadow saws do more damage the weaker the opponent's armor is, and they can cust through almost anything, but it takes take and the harder the substance the longer it'll take.--ABSTAINER14 (talk) 22:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) XP Fail I failed. In the syntax, I made a minor, yet critical error. The destination page for "the" and "Master" is typed "Acethemaster'153'," not "Acethemaster'135.'" You might want to fix that. XD Dark Arena What the heck. I'll offer the services of Toa Nui Altron. I think his article does a good job of explaining his powers. His mask is always the Kanohi Aln. He carries the massive sword Vorpal and a shield. BUT... If Fusion characters aren't allowed, please use Yaltrax. :D [[User:Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User talk:Sidorak12814|1'']][[User blog:Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Baterra Magna|4'']] 02:16, September 5, 2012 (UTC) To edit your signature, scroll your cursor over your user name and picture displayed in the upper right-hand corner of the wiki screen. Do not click. A window will then display underneath the username, revealing the options of "My talk", "My contribuitions", "preferences", "Help", and "Log out". Select "My preferences" from the menu. Then, scroll down to the "Signature" section in the page. In that section, there is a box that let's you edit you signature. If you want a more complex signature, make sure the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box is checked. Then, use wikicode such as ' (bold), '' (italics) and (word(s) here) (colored text). Links can also be added in with the use of double brackets such as (pagename here). The signature will automatically be added when adding four tildes to a document. For instance, using ~~~~ will create -Deus Vult! 02:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC). The tilde can be found on the upper left-hand portion of the keyboard. All those codes are available in the rich text editor version of wikia, which can also be turned on from the preferences menu. Keelah, I felt like some kind of robotic tutorial while writing that... oh well, hope this helps! ---Deus Vult! 02:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Ace! It's me again. Just wanted to let you know I'm working on a graphic novel (not on the website) and I made some new articles about it. Be sure to check out the Vampalakire Invasion article. It's pretty much what the whole comic is about. Hope you like it! PS: When I'm finished, I might be able to post it on the site. Maybe you could help me with that? ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 23:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to respond to that one... and I'm sorry, the only reason I don't is I'm busy... look at Nai and see what I mean. Sept 9,Noctosect (talk) 00:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) From an completely different wiki, from a showNoctosect (talk) 01:04, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Per Project: Policy/Manual of style and Project: Policy/User pages, articles should relate directly to fanon BIONICLE info, and "personal" pages such as tests should be placed on the user namespace, not on the article mainspace. VarkanaxTalk 01:14,9/7/2012 Thank you for the award, Ace. I noticed you edited one of my articles to make it so only I (or somebody with permission) can edit the article. How did you do that? ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:20, September 7, 2012 (UTC) The reason there are no ga-matoran on Akka-Nui is because of an ancient war that broke out between the li-matoran and ga-matoran. The li-matoran almost killed off all of the ga-matoran on Akka-Nui in that war, which is why they are so limited. The few living ga-matoran reside on the Betrayer's Isle, since that land is neutral to all matoran. The mainland was also the original home of the ga-matoran. ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I didn't relize you had stubbed the article. I should have seen it coming anyways. So you mentioned you had ideas you could add to the article? ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Order of MOCS and Stories Sure, man. You are very much welcome to do so. Great MOCS' list Just put up as many as you feel. And some call me by my full username, or just Poker. Should not really matter that much. Acually it is spelled vampalakire, and it sounds the same way it is spelled. Anyways, I'd like to see your version of the vampalakire invasion. Heck, it might turn out better than my description :) ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 01:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to be putting too much work on you, but I would like it if you did add the author tamplate to my articles. Thanks! :) ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 01:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ya, it's funny. Yeah my spelling isn't too good, but I do my best. Anyways I haven't made a whole lot of characters except for the the first toa team of Akka-Nui. Which consists of: Liaraak (Who at the end of the war becomes the great spirit of warfare and conflict, but during the war she is second in command of the toa and is a toa of lightning), Falakon (Leader of the team, toa of fire, think of him as kind of a bionicle spartan), Stolkalan (Strong toa of earth, has kind of a viking-ish personality), Iraal (The first and only toa of iron on Akka-Nui, is very curious and likes to explore. He also has a viking-ish personality), Volaakus (wise toa of air, likes to meditate and practice his elemental powers, whenever he talks about himself he always says it from a third-person perspective. For example:"Volaakus knows many things, question is are you willing to learn what Volaakus has to teach?"), and finally the cowardly, back-stabbing bastard Weliik (Sorry if you're not used to cursing, anyways Weliik is the team coward and is constantly keeping up to date with his armor and gear. He's smart, but that's mainly just because he's a toa of ice). Though I've been thinking of some matoran characters. One of them is Delvala, who is a Legate in the li-matoran Sentinel Corps., and Rexxal, a ta-matoran commander of the Ta-Akka imperial guard (Ta-Akka was an empire at that time, and ruled most of Akka-Nui). Other than that, most of the other characters are either random matoran, or random vampalakire. I made some articles on the toa, so if you want to look them up just type in one of their names. ^ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:47, September 13, 2012 (UTC)^ I thought you read my message to another user. 'Does this hurt...' '"victim screams"' '...I guess so' 16:21, September 13, 2012 (UTC) OoMaS Not at the moment. I'm actually thinking about making the group more active than it has been over these last months. So, I'll let you try to find some users that could possibly join. Thanks for the invitation. I'll look into it. And I was talking about "bastard" when mentioning cursing. Anyways, thanks! ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:16, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Ace I need your help with something. How do you upload pictures WITHOUT making an article? ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Another thing I need help with. How do I join the group you invited me to? ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) NP Glad to help! [[User:Sidorak12814|Sidorak]][[User talk:Sidorak12814|1'']][[User blog:Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Baterra Magna|4'']] 03:48, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey again, Ace. Just wanted to tell you more about the comic. After Liaraak told the Legate to evacuate the matoran, she equipped her swords and braced herself for the vampalakire. A large swarm of vampalakire flew right into her. She then emits a large electrical explosion that blows back most of the swarm, giving the li-matoran enough time to evacuate the fort. After the evacuation, they set up a small camp called Flat Rock (simply because the campsite was set up on a flat surface). It is night, and the camp is set up. The matoran are sleeping in their tents while Legate Delvala plans a counter attack on Cloudgrip. Liaraak enters the Legate's tent, and asks if she can hear the story of how Cloudgrip was evacuated. Delvala then starts to tell her story, and has a flashback of it while telling it. Sorry. I keep forgetting to add who it's from ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 22:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Invitation and Other Thanks, Ace, for greeting me! It's nice you like my story! About Scottrii's Story and how I do my comics: The story is first scripted in a very simple stickman-comic, then I'm making the characters and at last I take them outside and take some photos. That's it. And I know that my main characters look like the Toa Nuva, it was one of the main ideas when I created the story and when you read trough the prologue, they're called "Twisted Heroes", which also hints that they should look like that. And what is the OoMaS? 17:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for inviting me! Is here already a group page or banner? 21:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello, Acethemaster135! Nynrah Ghostwriter here. Thanks for the welcome message you left on my page. How are things on your part of Planet Earth? ^_^ I'm still a bit new when it comes to creating Wiki pages, but I'm learning. I'm gradually creating my Bionicle headcanon, and I hope the stuff I get up will meet the profile standards. Take care! Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 16:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hell there. You seem to be adding a lot of unnecessary coding to a lot of pages. You know the stuff between the ? I don't know if you are doing this by intention or not, but could I ask you not to? It may be some sort of error, but if you notice you've done it, could you remove it please? Thanks. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 01:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) No, it's definitely you. Have a look at some of the pages you've edited and the coding will be there. It's the stuff. Trust me. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 10:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I am just being nice and notifying you of the added coding. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 03:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ace please help me! My articles are starting to say that they need to be "wikified". I don't have the time to fix them all because I'm very busy in my personal life. I would hate to make you do all of the work but I don't have much of a choice. So could you please fix my articles so they meet the wiki requirements? This website is the only place I've acually recorded my fanon and I would hate for it all to be lost. ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 05:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) As you can see here, some of your edits have an extra lot of uneeded coding. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I need to work on my character pages mostly. Speaking of which, how do you add a picture to the character template?